User talk:Tyler The Great
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tyler The Great page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GamerPerson (Talk) 21:54, February 28, 2011 Photos Hey there! I was wondering if you have the ability to crop your photos to just focus on that particular subject. I think it would be better if no one can see the window. :P If you have a Paint program on your computer, it would be great to use it. :D I'm not saying you could, but it's best to leave out the full screen and just focus on the main thing, like just have the Toon. You get my point, right? Well, if you need any help, contact any Admins or other experienced users! We definitely will need your help! Bermuda Contact Me! 03:05, March 2, 2011 (UTC) It's no problem at all. :) I just recommended Cropping out the main area. You don't have to, but it makes it look awesome. :D We need a photo-taker like you to expand this Wiki. We definitely will need your help! Bermuda Contact Me! 23:33, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Undo-Redo Please don't erase out things and re-add it again. If you want to get on the leaderboard, try it the hard way. Bermuda Contact Me! 23:13, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Small Edits Can you try not to make small edits? Small edits as in: *toons and cogs >> Toons and cogs (capitalizing T on Toons then saving) *Toons and cogs >> Toons and Cogs (capitalizing C on Cogs then saving) *Toons and Cogs >> Toons and Cogs. (adding period then saving) If you haven't noticed, there is a Preview button. If you're not satisfied with the upcoming results, please use the Preview button. Try to edit as much as possible without having to go back and change something again and again. You already earned the Caffeinated badge for making really small edits. Forgetting is not an excuse. Once or twice is okay, but too many just makes it irritating. Bermuda Contact Me! 20:24, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I Know you!!! ITS ME LILLY! IM HISSY FIT'S FRIEND! ANYWAYS... HI! I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE ON THIS WIKI! :) i hope you remember me! Lillyontoontown 14:18, March 14, 2011 (UTC)Lillyontoontown Please tell me if you would like any help!! It would be an honor to help with this website! :) please contact me or leave a message on my page if you would like any any help! :D please let me help stupid commercial on! -_- its a commercial with weird ladies rubbing their messy hair loooooooooooooooooool Lillyontoontown 02:25, March 15, 2011 (UTC)Lillyontoontown Are you a hacker? cause of the picture of loony lab clothing... Hacking Hey is the Looney Labs coat part of tt injector or a different thing? Write back, thanks. Toontownfanboi7298 18:23, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Protection We have a new program that allows users who will disappear for a while have their userpages protected. No one will be able to edit your userpage for a certain amount of time. Besides, it's against the rules to edit Userpages. Just tell me how long you'll be gone. Bermuda Contact Me! 19:00, April 3, 2011 (UTC) No problem. If you ever come back when the protection is still on, you can ask one of the admins to take the protection off. Bermuda Contact Me! 20:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Toonprofile Hi there! You might want to change your Toonprofile template. I've added more to it! Now your Toonprofile template can have the color of your Toon! How awesome is that?! Here's an example: Have fun with the upgraded template! Bermuda Contact Me! 21:16, April 25, 2011 (UTC)